1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure of a saddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-type vehicle is known wherein an air guiding part that is long in the front-rear direction is provided on the top surface of a front cowl so that a flow of air may flow to below handlebars and above rearview mirrors. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4684826. In the configuration of Japanese Patent No. 4684826, a flow of air impinging on the upper body of a rider can be reduced and the resistance of the air pressure to the front cowl can also be reduced.
However, in the above-described conventional saddle-type vehicle, because much of the flow of air flows to the wind guiding part, raindrops hitting on the front surface of the front cowl gather to the wind guiding part and it will be possible that the raindrops splash on the arms of the rider. Furthermore, there is a problem that the vehicle becomes more susceptible to a crosswind if wind is made to flow over a long distance along the surface of the front cowl.